MOG: World FAKE
by Madness
Summary: MOG -- a society in which sorcerers are assigned to visit certain worlds and fulfil certain special tasks. Meet Madness, a 16-year-old rank A sorceress whose current task is to visit the world of FAKE.
1. The new assignment FAKE

****

:The MOG Files:

CONGRATULATIONS ON CHOOSING TO READ SUCH A FINE STORY!

You know, I bet you're wondering right now, "Okay, what kind of crap is this going to be?" but you're MISTAKEN!

*ahem*

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Madness. I am a sorceress.

Please don't scoff, I know I KNOW it sounds ridiculous, but it's a very very very long story, and I think it's best to just summarize everything so that my story may continue. I wasn't always a sorceress, you know. I wasn't born with powers, I don't have ultra-special ancestors with powers, no.

It all just kind of...happened. I think it first started when I was....what, 14 years old? So that means I've been a sorceress for only 2 years now. Not very long in comparison to Aiden or even Ian, but...

...oh, who are they? Ian's my...acquaintance, if you will. Not really a friend of mine, but not necessarily my enemy. He's a sorcerer, but I guess you already knew that. Aiden is also a sorcerer, but he's more against me than Ian is. Why? Because I've only been a sorceress for 2 years, and he's been a sorcerer for over 10, and yet my power seems to rival his.

Plus I'm the first sorceress to actually be emotionally close to my work.

My work? That's the best part!!

My job as a sorceress is to kind of 'help out' certain people in different worlds. My latest assignment: the world of FAKE. I've been hanging around that world for quite some time, trying to figure out WHY I've been called to that world specifically.

*sigh* Oh, so confusing to explain. Well, I'm only assigned to certain worlds if a certain person in the world needs help. The thing is, I have to figure out WHO needs the help.

Er...yeah, so now I'm in FAKE, and I've been hanging around the station doing some "community service" so I could get a closer look at the characters.

Namely Dee, Ryo, JJ, Berkeley Rose... *sigh* No one said being a sorceress was easy. But it IS fun, and it keeps me busy. And it keeps the worlds from being abused by other sorcerers I know. *cough* Aiden *cough*

I hope you enjoy the story. No, stop LEAVING!! This story, I tell you, will be the most unique and interesting ones you'll ever come across on fanfiction.net. In fact, I don't even declare it a "story", but a FILE. I have many files, meaning I have many jobs...ranging from the world of FAKE to DragonBallZ to Inuyasha to Samurai Jack to Yu Yu Hakusho.... *deeeep inhale*. So you'll just have to be patient.

Enjoy the file.

~~~~~

MOG

Magicians of Grace

World: FAKE

By: Madness

Disclaimer: characters of FAKE aren't mine. No da.

~~~~~

"RITA! What's my next assignment?!" My voice boomed through the painfully quiet business room.

Rita's my boss. She's not really powerful, but she's the one who founded the organization MOG: Magicians of Grace. Er..though we aren't Magicians, and I'm not exactly graceful...

Rita, with her short curly brown-hair, said nothing as she handed me my next assignment in a brown envelope. I eagerly ripped the cords off and peeled off the cover as though it were Christmas Day and I was opening a long-awaited present.

I jumped when I saw the words FAKE written on the header. I LOVE that manga! And I'm especially happy to be assigned to it now!

"Rita! Am I really going to be working in FAKE?!"

"Uh..." Rita looked up at me from her desk. "Yeah. Unless you want to hand the job over to Ian."

"Nonono, FAKE is MY assignment, YES! You could just tell Ian that he could rest his ass while I do all the hard work. Hehehe." I hugged the paper that told me my assignment, but then I realized that I hadn't even read the whole thing. So I broke the hug and peered at the paper again.

WORLD: FAKE

ASSIGNMENT #: 9J7NK/MHP

TO MADNESS:

YOU SHOULD BE RECEIVING THIS ASSIGNMENT WITHIN THE SECOND WEEK OF AUGUST. YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS TO TRAVEL TO THE WORLD FAKE AND INVESTIGATE A CERTAIN CHARACTER SITUATION. BACKUP HELP MIGHT BE NECESSARY.

SINCERELY

THE MINISTRY OF MOG

I scoffed at the last line of the letter - Backup help might be necessary. FEH! "Rita, I can do this job alone, you know."

Rita sighed. "I'm sure you can. That's why it says 'MIGHT be necessary'."

"But they never wrote that before in their other letters regarding my assignments." I pointed out, but nothing more was said on the topic.

"Get ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon. Remember, first display yourself as a naiive schoolgirl just looking for a community service job during after-school hours. Try to be as close as possible to the characters. If your assignment isn't complete in 3 weeks, then we're sending in Ian to accompany you...no questions asked." Rita told me firmly, and I didn't have much else to say about the matter.

But who cares!? My assignment is going to FAKE !!!

~~

I literally had to make a frantic dash across the crowded streets of Manhattan just to get to the block on which Precinct 27 awaited for my arrival. Supposedly they needed some sort of desk-person, since the precinct was short on help and rather did not like to assign menial tasks to trained cops.

I clung to the newspaper clipping that advertised the position and held it close to my chest. I had no idea what a desk-person had to do, but if it was open to teenagers like me looking for community service just so that colleges say, "Oh, look, community service", then it shouldn't be a big deal.

But the thing that was getting me all exasperated...I may very well have to speak to Berkeley Rose, the comissioner of the precinct.

I gulped.

Maybe he wouldn't let me have the job. Maybe there are more EXPERIENCED little teenagers who actually know what the hell a desk-person does. I mean, nowadays, any little position requires a college degree...but this is community service! Maybe it's different!

I walked in through the front entrance and immediately ran into a big, white sign that, once the stars disappeared from my eyes, read: "Community service desk positions sign-ups held in commissioner's office, floor 5."

Comissioner's office. I gulped again, whipping my head around to get a good look of the place. Police officers walking around...why, that made me feel just a tad uneasy. The police always remind me of driving tickets. Any wrong move, and...

"Are you lost, miss?"

I whirled around, my face turning crimson. "Oh no, I'm okay."

It took me less than half a second to realize that the man was none other than Ryo McClaine, a character that may prove to be important in my work! Why, he may even BE my job! Okay, that sounded wrong.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, his smile as friendly and sweet as I had read about. An absolute darling, he was. Damn him. What a catch for Dee.

"I'm just...well, the elevators are...?" I looked around quickly to see if there were any elevators painfully present, but fortunately, there were none.

Ryo patted my shoulder. "You must be one of the highschoolers applying for the desk service, right? I'll take you to the office."

"No, I..." I felt like a total idiot. I bet nobody else needed to be escorted to the elevators! "I know I need to get to the 5th floor and that's all, really!"

Ryo laughed as he gave me a slight shove in the direction of the elevators. "Then if I show you where the elevators are, I might as well show you the whole way."

I eventually gave in. He was too nice to reject more than twice.

"My name's Ma...ry." I stuttered, and then I got mad at myself promptly. I wanted to give myself an ultra-cool psuedonym, like Lex Aurora! But I was about to tell him my real name, and...well....now I'm Mary.

"Mary? That's a nice name. My name's Randy, but call me Ryo."

"Your name is way nicer than mine, Ryo." Well, that slipped out. I blushed after I said it, and soon we had made it to the elevators. He pressed the shiny silver button with the number '5' on it (don't ask me why the button fascinated me, it was shiny!), and soon we were on our way...well, I was on MY way to meeting Berkeley. So...afraid...of being a screw-up....

"Well, here you are, Mary," Ryo handed me a sheet of paper, and pointed me down the long hallway. "The first door to the left. That's commissioner Berkeley's office, where he'll take your submission and ask you a few questions."

"Scary interview?" I asked in my ordinary dead-pan tone. Ryo laughed.

"Well, sort of. But there are a lot of positions available. It's only community service. The only thing the comissioner is going to ask you is what time you come out of school, how long would you dedicate to working the desk jon, etcetera. It's on the form to answer, too, but I guess he wants to hear it from the applicants."

I sighed. I may as well get a job here. Although if I want to be CIA when I get older, then I should get used to this kind of pressure. "Thank you, Ryo."

He patted my shoulder comfortingly, knowing that I was getting a little nervous. He's so nice! Too bad he's taken. But even if he wasn't, I'm too young. Damn it all. All the best guys are older than me. Or taken. Or gay.

"Good luck Mary...hope to see you working here soon."

I laughed nervously as he left me to fill out the application alone. So, realizing that I didn't have all day, I looked down at the paper, and began to answer the questions.

NAME: Mary Shane

AGE: 16

DOB: March 19, 1987

WORK EXPERIENCE:

I stopped dead in my tracks. Work experience? WHAT work experience?? I guess all applications ask this, but if it's only community service...

WORK EXPERIENCE: not applicable...I go to school, though

Must be prepared, though....this is just the beginning. Commissioner Berkeley, here comes Madn....

I mean, Mary Shane!

__

Booya!


	2. Meeting Commissioner Berkeley

MOG

Chapter 2

~~~

I stared at the exceedingly long line of potential desk-workers leading up to the commissioner's office. That's terrible! With me having next to no experience, AND I hate answering phones and such...it'd be a slim chance that I'd get a job here. Where'd all these stupid kids come from??

It seemed like the line was moving quickly though...every minute, a teenager like myself would enter and leave the office. Some of them looked pleased with themselves -- others had the palest of faces. Poor losers. But I'd be one of those scared, unfortunate ones. Just watch.

It got me so angry to hear the conversations of the other potential teenagers in the line, most of them saying, "I have so much experience working at a desk, blah blah blah." It's so annoying! Stop it! Stop BRAGGING!!! I wanted to beat them up. Grr. I have the patience of Dee Latener, which is probably why he's one of my favorites.

Okay, now I'm just rambling again! I MUST focus. I MUST get a community service job here. I MUST...

"Next please. Miss? Miss?" A prodding to my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts, and I realized that I was making a fool of myself again. Well, that's me. A screw-up who daydreams too much.

"Huh? Oh, thank you." I said politely to the girl who poked me, and I clenched my application as I entered Berkeley's office.

~~~

When Ryo told Dee about how Berkeley's eyes had this piercing effect on you, he totally hit the nail on the head. Past those rectangular-glasses were two orbs of penetrating blue eyes that drilled holes into your quivering form. Or, rather, MY quivering form. I gulped.

"Your name is Mary, is it?" he said rather briskly as he skimmed the application I handed him, so I wasn't quite sure if he was talking to me or to himself. I nodded anyway, though I knew he didn't see me do so. But whatever. I'm freakin' nervous here!

"I'm sorry for not having any experience," I blurted out. Berkeley lifted his eyes from the paper to look at me in confusion. But I kept on in my random rant, "But honestly, I'm a Pisces, so I'm a really fast learner and I adapt to new situations very easily!"

He stared at me, probably in amusement. Or he could've been thinking, 'what the hell was the matter with this unexperienced kid?'

"No one ever said that experience was a major factor in *community service*, Miss Shane." he told me, and I recognized the condescending tone so well. Well, fine. I deserved it.

Before I could have a chance at saying anything else ridiculous, Berkeley placed the paper down on his desk, leaned forward and steepled his hands. His eyes were dead set on me, and I froze. He knew I was nervous. It was written all over my face. Poor readable me. I smiled a quick nervous smile, but it was too late. He knew.

"Are you afraid of me, Miss Shane." It was more of a statement than a question. I wasn't afraid of him...I was afraid of me and my stupid mouth. Oh, and his eyes. Yeah.

"No, sir. I'm just trying to be polite." I told him sincerely, my hands folded on my lap. "There's no reason for me to be scared, sir. I just need this community service, is all. Well, actually...no. I AM a little nervous. But I dunno why. Well, actually, I do!" Well, that got me started. And when I get started, I don't stop until I really went all out on an explanation. "I know, I know, there's no reason to be all nervous about a little...uh...'interview', if you will, but it IS a little scary when there's a high chance that I wouldn't get this community service because of me being...well, me! And all those perfect little other teenagers with...with...these applications...!!"

Without thinking, I snatched up my application and shook it like crazy. "FILLED UP APPLICATIONS! Those guys are crazy! So...overqualified! For a community service, of all things. You know what I think it is? Rich parents! How much do you want to bet that they can play over 3 instruments, are class presidents, and have scholarships for top colleges, and...and...well, it's stupid."

Berkeley smirked at me. Man, he should have just told me to shut up already...

"Jealous of them, perhaps?" he asked. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm really not, sir. I....well, I..." I stopped talking and sat back down in my seat, wanting to rip my hair out of my scalp for completely blowing my chances. I just acted like a freak!! In front of the COMMISSIONER! Doh. "I think I'm just gonna go."

With that, I got up from my seat, but I didn't want to leave rudely. He stood up as well, and I walked over to him and held out my hand. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Commissioner Berkeley. But thank you for atleast hearing my stupidity." I was prepared to shake his hand, but..

He laughed.

I never thought it possible, but he did. And it wasn't a mocking laugh, like I'm so used to hearing back at home from my older sister, but it was a genuine laugh. I blushed. Atleast I got to meet Berkeley and Ryo, right? I'll just grab a community service job near the precinct, and just try harder to be close to the characters...

He stopped me from leaving. "They *were* a little annoying. And I need an assistant with enough energy to run around and deliver paperwork to the different departments of the precinct all day."

"I'll do it!" I hit my chest with my fist. It hurt, but I didn't care! "Commissioner Berkeley....I have lots of energy!" It was true. As long as I don't use the stairs, I was fine. Tae-bo and kickboxing helps, too.

"Good. I knew you would. Just do me a favor," he reached into his desk and pulled out a small blue booklet with a paper attached to the cover. He handed it to me. "...keep your outbursts to yourself when you're around this officer by the name of Dee Latener."

I blinked. "Why, sir?"

"You just remind me of him a little, is all. And I don't need two Dees in my precinct," he sighed, "You may go."

I left with the most humongous smile on my face. That comment reminded me that I want to meet Dee so badly!!

Oh, but now that I have the position, I have to begin my work. This is the hard part...who can it be? Is my assignment Ryo, or Dee, or JJ....or even Berkeley himself? It's so hard to figure out sometimes...and even harder to get to know the person. Especially if it were Berkeley.

But I am an experienced sorceress with 2 years of experience in this line of work, so I should probably know who my assignment is within a few days. Hopefully, I should accomplish my work before Rita sends in Ian. Grr.

The boring part is OVER!!

Now, to meet Dee.


End file.
